


One Boy - A Thousand Feelings

by galaxybaby_xoxo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, SO SAD, What a cruel world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybaby_xoxo/pseuds/galaxybaby_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note by Hikaru Sulu for Pavel Checkov.</p><p> </p><p>We Love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Boy - A Thousand Feelings

Note by Hikaru Sulu for Pavel Checkov.

Before I met you,  
i never smiled as much as i do now

I can't even fall asleep without thinking about you

every time you look at me with that smile i just....

You touched my heart,  
You touched my soul,  
You changed my life,  
And all my goals.

Maybe it was your laugh  
Or your eyes  
Or your smile,  
Maybe your hair,  
Or your voice  
Or you personality.

Whatever it was,  
It made me fall pretty damn hard.

I May not be your first love,  
First kiss  
First sight  
Or first date but;  
I just want to be your last everything.

7 billion smiles or more but yours was my favorite...

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Anton Yelchin
> 
> Love you and your work xx


End file.
